


缚 4

by UchihaMomoko



Category: Naruto, Sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	缚 4

缚 4

“佐助你，真的很不乖啊…”

房间里灯光柔和，鸣人张嘴松开被吮吸得过度红肿的柔嫩乳尖，拉扯出的水色银丝在橘黄暖灯之下折射出过于暧昧的光芒。看着宽大柔软的双人床上赤身裸体的黑发男人，鸣人似是颇有些无奈地叹了口气，一边慢条斯理抽过一条两指宽的红色丝带。

白皙身体上印着星星点点显而易见的吻痕，颈侧胸前与腿根尤为密集。有些浅淡得已经看不出，有些深红鲜艳甚至带着新鲜的湿痕。佐助原本有些迷蒙的眼神在接触到那条红色丝带之后一瞬间变得惊恐起来。双手被牢牢固定在床头动弹不得，佐助竭力缩紧了身体想要远离逐渐逼迫过来的鸣人，然而他根本早已无处可逃。

被鸣人囚禁起来几乎有一个月，像这样并非两厢情愿的情事早已被迫体验过说不清多少次。从最开始无比生涩的抗拒到无法自制的回应，越发诚实和契合的身体让佐助心生惶恐。他至今想不明白漩涡鸣人做这一切的缘由。如果真的只是单纯的想要报复或者羞辱他，漩涡鸣人可以有一百种方式可以选择，譬如说殴打，虐待，抑或是别的什么手段，而不是偏偏选择这样的…

这个男人太危险——因为毕竟不只一次被做到哭着求饶的程度——然而佐助潜意识里却总觉得这种由漩涡鸣人单方面赋予的强制关系里夹杂着隐隐约约的别的什么，藏得极深的，极为厚重的，又说不清的什么东西。

但这些说不清的东西并不足以成为佐助甘愿成为笼中鸟的理由。他曾抓住机会试图逃跑过一次，然而很快就被抓了回来。他犹记得当时漩涡鸣人是如何惩罚他，如何逼迫自己说出“不会再逃跑”这样的话，现在他失败了第二次，他已经不敢再去想他接下来的遭遇。

缠绕在手上的丝带仿佛艳丽如火的毒蛇在鸣人的手中吐着信子，慢慢爬上自己在鸣人之前的抚弄中挺立起来的性器，然后紧紧缚住。

“不要…”

粉色淡薄的唇发出来的声音极低，携了软弱无助的哽咽，带了一丝早已明知这种求饶是毫无意义的绝望，却仍旧挣扎祈求着。

红色丝带绕完最后一圈，鸣人用指背抹去佐助眼角即将滑出的泪珠含进嘴里吮了吮。

“我总以为上次之后你已经长了记性。”

轻而易举便顶弄进了极深的地方，鸣人熟知这幅身体所有的敏感点，略微将佐助的腰抬起来一点，然后直直冲撞进去，就能逼得人发出带着水气的低喘。柔软湿热的肠肉紧紧吸裹着狰狞的性器，每一次摩擦与顶弄都带来无可磨灭的快感，就像要将这种感觉印在身体里一般，所以一遍又一遍重复着，越发深刻地贯穿身下这个人。

“就这么想逃跑吗，佐助？”

在这种情况下，佐助他会说出什么样的答案呢？毕竟是故意装作不小心将打开锁住佐助的铁链的钥匙遗落在床头，给他逃跑的机会。

想逃跑的话就尽情逃跑吧，一次也好十次也好，不管多少次最终都会把你带回来，然后由我亲手将你所有想要逃跑的期望，一点一点慢慢碾碎…

佐助偏过头咬着牙不去回答。无论什么结果最终都只会给漩涡鸣人一个借口将自己侵犯地更彻底而已。

简单就洞悉了佐助的想法，鸣人勾起嘴角看着身下颤抖不已的人。白皙的皮肤早已被情欲熏染的绯红，即便努力忍耐却无法抑制出口的呻吟，明明身体已经到了临界点却因为前端被缚住而无法释放苦苦煎熬着，眉头拧成一股。

“你以为你不说话，我就没有办法了吗，佐助？”

柔韧的腰肢被紧握在手里，双腿被迫分开成更加屈辱的角度，鸣人故意抵住内里最为敏感的软肉，极为缓慢的碾磨着。内壁因着这样的刺激不断收紧，更加黏湿的液体渗了出来，穴口越发难耐地收合着，拼命吞咽着明明早已吃不下的阴茎，期盼着更为直接强烈的交合。

这种不上不下的折磨逼得佐助几乎要疯掉。前端硬涨到难受，鲜红的丝带早已被顶端渗出的水珠浸染成暗沉的深红，由始至终这里都未曾被抚摸过，偏偏后穴又被这样满涨着，残忍地不断将他推到顶峰。快感像被堵死的活火山，内里灼烧翻滚却找不到发泄的出口。

“看来第一次的惩罚完全没有让你受到教训，说起来那个时候佐助哭着求我的表情，我可是很想再看一遍。”

强撑着的倔强表情终于在听到这句话的时候松动崩塌。佐助睁大眼睛看着鸣人，眼中的恐惧和无助如同此刻的泪水一般满溢到要倾泻出来。想要逃离却被死死固定的双手限制住动作，只能徒劳地握紧了手指。

那样的经历，已经不想再体验第二次了啊…

“佐助你知道吗，有些男人即使前面不射，也能光靠后面获得高潮。佐助的身体这么敏感，我想也是没问题的吧。”

那时候漩涡鸣人这样说着，用了跟现在一样的丝带绑住了自己前端的性器，后穴内涂满了添了催情成分的润滑剂。身体像不是自己的一般渴求着，然后被更加汹涌地填满。真正需要被抚慰的地方完全被忽略，难过得如同针刺，并不是真正用来做爱的地方却被一次一次推向耻辱的高潮，两种极端的感觉交织在一起，如同冰火两重天，强烈地几乎让人昏厥过去。

明明一整晚没有释放过一次，体内的药性就这样硬生生被消磨掉。

他记不得到底做了几次，最后的记忆停留在鸣人深沉碧蓝的眼眸和体内强烈到让人麻痹的欲潮上，以及最后将自己吞没的黑暗中。

“鸣人…”

声音低软得几乎哽咽，佐助明知道向这个男人求饶没有任何作用，可他毫无办法。像上次那样被过分对待到因承受不住而晕过去，他至今想起都觉得后怕不已。明明是男人，却被迫沉沦在这种异样的快感中。

鸣人俯身下去含住那片颤抖的双唇，吞下所有未被说出口的话。舌尖细细挑弄佐助口中敏感的上颚，酥麻的刺激让佐助不由自主地吞咽，仿佛迎合一般。

鸣人伸手轻抚着佐助光滑的侧脸，开口道，“你佐助你明白惩罚这个词的含义吗？”手指一路缓缓往下，直落到被缚住的性器上面，“用让人畏惧的手段去强迫一个人明白他犯的错，然后达到警告他以后不要再犯的效果。如果同样的错犯了两次，那只能说明第一次的惩罚还不够深刻，不足以警醒别人。佐助你觉得呢？”

“我没有…”佐助虚弱地辩白。

“我有很多更能永绝后患的方法，譬如说，”鸣人抬起佐助一条腿，在纤细的脚踝处张口咬下，留下一圈淡色的牙痕。

“只要折断佐助的手脚，即便不用锁链，你也再逃不了。”

鸣人看着脸色逐渐发白的佐助，像看着待宰的绵羊，深邃的眼中透出一点冷淡的温情。

“所以这一次，你打算怎么求我？”

腰肢绷紧微微拱起一个成诱人的弧度，大腿根不住地痉挛，连带小腿不自主地绷直颤抖着。粗大的肉刃凶狠地顶开已经足够湿软的蜜穴，每次进出都带着将人钉死在床上的力度，深刻地仿佛要将他刺穿。

佐助无力被动地耸动着，分毫逃脱不开汹涌的冲撞。敏感的身体经受不住如此狂暴的快感，太满了，太满了，已经满涨到受不了了，却蛮横地不允许溢出。他觉得自己就像是一只被过度填满的气球，那一层薄薄的外皮早就被撑开的近乎透明了，要炸裂了，却仍旧被固执地充满着。像是火花一样炸裂开来的快感四散在血液里，灼烧着，翻滚着，混合着浓稠的情欲，撑满他的每一个细胞。无法射精的疼痛夹杂着过载的灭顶快感，化成汗水，化成眼泪，化成喉间不断溢出的带着上扬尾调的呻吟与娇喘。

他想他是要被逼迫到顶了，心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳个不停，像是高唱决赛的鼓点，随着被侵占的节奏，一下一下又快又狠。过于满足的感觉堆积在胸口，一层又一层，逼得他直要喊出来。

“不…啊…哈啊…停…不要…”

佐助早已无法喊出任何连贯的话，这种近乎徒劳的抗拒反而像是另一种无声的引诱——只要再深入一点，用力一点，这个人就会被彻底弄坏，陷于无边的情欲之中。

被架在鸣人腰间的双腿无意识地收紧，大腿内侧光滑细腻的皮肤厮磨着鸣人的腰侧，挺起腰肢越发将自己往危险的境地送去。

呼吸停顿了片刻，鸣人眼神一暗。

这家伙，究竟知不知道自己在做什么…

明明可能只是这个人在被搅弄地一团乱的情况无意识做出的迎合反应，却足以让鸣人撇开所有温柔保留的念头，只想不管不顾满足这个人溢出来。毕竟在此之前这个人从来都是迫于承受的状态。

像是埋于荆棘丛中害怕被刺伤而迟迟不愿发芽的种子，在这样并非情愿的浇灌中，最终还是蜿蜒生长出细嫩的枝叶，开出甜美柔软的花朵。只是这朵花早已被成片荆棘牢牢缠住，无法解脱。

无法明白为何突然被操弄越发凶狠，早已承受不住的身体越发紧紧绞住身上的男人。长时间紧绷的腰肢与双腿几乎要抽搐，情欲在体内烧成一片火海，像要将他完全焚烧殆尽一样。好烫，好热，好想…释放…

佐助低喘着摇头甩落眼角无法止住的泪水，嫣红的双唇泄出越发可怜甜软的恳求。

“真的…不行了…唔…让我射…求你…” 

“我说过了吧，这是惩罚，佐助要好好接受才行。”

得不到任何想要的回应，佐助已经完全不知所措。不断被填满又无法发泄的身体，疼痛交织着快感强烈得如同被利锯割扯着的纤细琴弦，随时断裂崩坏。

“鸣人…饶了…我…求你…”

连绵不绝的泣音混着断断续续地哽咽被堵在喉间。鸣人俯下身将人抱进怀中用力吻住，下身也同时狠狠顶入最深处。大股大股滚烫的精液击打在脆弱的肠壁上，激得内壁猛地绞紧。

“唔——”

被堵住的双唇叫喊不出，只能从未被封死的唇角溢出一声登顶的哀鸣。微弓的腰肢在猛然紧绷后一下瘫软下来，像融化的糖块，甜蜜粘稠。双腿无力挂在鸣人腰两侧，佐助的胸膛起伏不断，雾气迷蒙的黑眸找不到焦距，鲜红的嘴唇一张一合缺氧一般拼命汲取着空气。额前的黑发尽数汗湿，若不是还有一点神智在，佐助几乎要以为自己已经死过去。

这场过于激烈的性事耗尽佐助大半力气。被长时间绑住的性器仿佛没了知觉，随着高潮消退也渐渐疲软下去。

伸手解开丝带和佐助手上的束缚，鸣人疼惜地在佐助额上烙下一吻。

“辛苦了，佐助。只是现在还没有结束呢。”

就着插入的姿势将人抱起反转过来，鸣人半倚在床头看着几乎伏在自己胸膛上喘着气的男人，一手轻缓地抚摸着光滑的脊背。然而鸣人并没有给佐助太多缓冲的时间，道，“接下来佐助自己动吧，没有我的命令不许停下来。”

他有些难以置信地看着那个金发的男人提出这样无理的要求却无法做出任何控诉。如果不照做他相信鸣人绝对会用刚刚的方式强迫他再来一次。

对刚才那样可怕的性爱方式已然留下阴影，缓慢而艰难地直起腰，佐助撑在鸣人髋骨上的双手仍在虚浮地颤抖着，修长白皙双腿拢在鸣人腰两侧，犹豫片刻终究还是咬牙就着这个姿势缓缓抬腰——

“等等，”鸣人突然出声打断，碧蓝的眸子闪着充满兴味的光芒，叫佐助越发忐忑不安。“谁允许你用这样的姿势？”

佐助不解其意，只能望着鸣人无声询问。

“你这样子我怎么看得清…你下面这张小嘴是怎么吃下我的东西的？”

过于露骨的话语让耳后根几乎要烧起火来，佐助蹙眉望着鸣人，眼里的惊怒被水雾软化大半，乍看之下反而带了些无措的味道。

“…你想怎样？”

鸣人的眼神在他脸上扫过，伸出右手拧弄佐助胸前一侧早已红肿的乳尖，引得佐助一阵轻颤。

“手放到后面去，腿支起来，张开一点。”

鸣人言简意赅地命令着，佐助看着他，身体也无法挪动分毫。即便这幅身体早已由内到外尽数打上了这个人的标记，明明被弄到再不堪的次数也不在少数，他还是无法说服自己摆出如鸣人所述那样近乎放浪的姿态。

很清楚佐助的这种倔强不过是强弩之末，鸣人并不打算多说什么，只是看向佐助的目光渐渐沉了下来。

微眯的双眼就是危险信号，佐助内心挣扎煎熬着看着眼前神色阴沉的男人，最终还是放弃抵抗一般将手撑在身后鸣人的大腿上，上身微微后倾，身体还跨坐在鸣人粗大的性器上，双腿大大张开，毫无遮掩地露出半软的性器和两人紧密结合的地方。

这种姿势并不好用力，更何况之前那一轮性事几乎耗去佐助大半力气，撑在身后的胳膊轻微地打着颤，仿佛随时会支持不住不一般。其他的地方使不上力，佐助只能单单依靠腰部的力量将自己缓缓抬起，然后慢慢坐下去。

显然这个人对于主动做这样的事情还十分生疏，摇摆腰部的动作也青涩无比。身体使不上太多力气，艰难抬起的腰身并不能抬高太多，每每也只能将鸣人的性器从根部抽离小半，然后又重复吞吃下去。有白色粘稠的液体顺着深色紫红的粗大性器缓缓流下，又被股间下压的动作抹匀开来，两人交合的地方均是一片黏腻。

这样的姿势虽然格外羞耻，但相比鸣人过于激烈强硬的手段，至少不会再一次被做到无法自控的地步，尽管不甘，但是感官上要好受得多。但是对于鸣人来讲，这样慢条斯理的做爱方式无异于一种温吞的折磨。

不知是否有人说过，被沾染过情欲的人会格外不一样。虽然不知道这句话的真假，但是佐助也的确似乎…变得更甜美诱人了？明明不情愿的表情没有变，却越发让他按耐不住想要将那人吃个彻底的欲望。

不知是否这样赤裸的视线太过热烈，原本低头半闭着眼，佐助不知为何突然抬起头，撞入鸣人眼中的那一瞬，仿佛一头扎进蔚蓝深邃无边无际的海水里。那双过分碧蓝的眸子就这样定定地看着他，没有平时或恶劣，或刻意温柔的表情，就只是这样看着他。那样的眼神，那样的视线，他恍惚觉得自己在哪里见过，却又恍惚从来没见过，像是有无数只手从四面八方伸来，将他牢牢抓住。

他听见有个声音对他说——

佐助从没有在做爱时候去认真注意过漩涡鸣人的表情。毕竟谁也不愿在那样一种几乎屈辱的状态下看到将这种屈辱施加在自己身上的那个人的脸。但是此时此刻无意识地抬头却让他产生另一种不一样的感觉。心跳莫名漏了一拍，他忽地就紧张起来。不自觉紧绷起来的身体让金发男人闷哼出声。鸣人伸手揉了揉佐助股间白嫩的臀肉，带着些许让佐助越发不知所措的宠溺，半是安抚半是诱惑一般低低开口，“宝贝，别夹这么紧。腰别停下来。”

气氛莫名其妙就变得暧昧起来。

那一声意味不明的“宝贝”让佐助方寸大乱。明明不久前这个男人在他心里还是十恶不赦的混蛋，但是突然间在这样一种情况下，自己仿佛在热恋中甘愿将自己交付给恋人的人一样。

这样的想法让佐助无比羞耻。身体似乎变得更加敏感，哪怕仅仅只是这样慢条斯理的交合也渐渐让他快慰到有些不能自己。前端的性器再次立起来，铃口淌出透明的汁液。他挡不住鸣人看他的炙热视线，只能撇过头带着有些崩溃的哭腔朝那个人开口。

“别…不要看我…”

似乎意识到佐助的异样，鸣人单手捏住佐助的下巴，逼迫他看向自己。他嘴角含了一丝莫名温情的笑意，嗓音带着因情动而有些醉人的沙哑，道。  
“不许躲。就这样射给我看。”

喉间被迫挤出一声可怜的呜咽。佐助再一次高潮，前端射出大量白浊，弄脏两人紧紧贴合的小腹。

顾不上高潮后的手脚虚软得厉害，甚至来不及抹去脸上被快感逼出的泪珠，依旧硬挺的性器从身体里滑出，佐助挣扎着起身想要逃离鸣人身边。

“我不做了…不要再做了…”

饱含水意哭泣的声音格外惹人心疼，却并没有换来鸣人的大发慈悲。

佐助甚至还没有从鸣人身边逃开，就被压回床上。

“明明我都还没解放，小佐助就想这样逃跑吗？”

身体再一次被进入，佐助再一次撞进那片碧蓝里。他觉得自己大概要溺死在里面了。

“为什么是我…为什么一定要是我…为什么不能放过我…”纷乱混杂的思维与情绪染红了佐助的双瞳，长久的压抑让佐助终于喊出声。

“为什么偏偏如此执着于我？”

鸣人想他一定是听过这句话的，不然这一瞬间为何心口这样隐秘的抽痛着。

鸣人缓缓笑着，身体越发贴合那人，仿佛想要融合在一起一样。蓝色的眸子里涌动着晦暗的波浪，鸣人凑近佐助耳边轻声说道。

“因为你是我的。”

无尽的浪潮将佐助吞没，他终于仿佛还是听清了那个声音。那个隐藏得极深的，带着不被人所察觉的极为眷念的声音。那个声音说——

不要走。


End file.
